


Party.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Jealous Ian, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Protective Mickey, Rimming, Top Ian, ass eating, dirty talking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: This is a short smutty scene because I need to please my readers haha.Literally no plot. Just jealousy and fucking lmao. Enjoy. ;)





	Party.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: toxicmickeylove
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: JeromesCult (used to be MickeysTonic)

Ian couldn't believe this was happening. It was the last thing he actually expected.

He had been invited to an after-party with a regular from The Fairy Tale and of course, Mickey was invited along with him. Mickey didn't want to go but he did so he could keep an eye on Ian and everyone around him. He knew there were going to be nothing but gay men and he refused to allow anyone to put their hands on Ian.

He loved the redhead, sue him.

But after a few hours at the party, Ian was the one with his hand wrapped around a beer bottle while the guys basically fell at Mickeys feet. These men were Ian's friends so he promised himself he wouldn't make a scene. But the closer guys stepped towards Mickey, the closer Ian got to breaking his promise.  
Mickey, of course, would step back once they got to close or put his hand on their chest to stop them. He was making it very clear he was unavailable. Still, Ian wanted to show Mickey who he belonged to.   
And he wasn't going to even wait until they left the party.

He walked over to Mickey who was talking to Greg, someone Ian had only talked to a few times.  
"  
Sorry to interrupt, "Ian began, "But I need to talk to Mickey."

Greg scoffed, "You talk to him all the time. We're in the middle of a conversation so you can wait."

Ian arched his eyebrow as if he was challenging the shorter boy, "You want to tell me that shit again?"

Mickey had a smirk on his face. He wasn't going to hide the fact he enjoyed the scene in front of him.

"He's your boyfriend, not your toy. You don't own him. Now scram twink."

Mickey spun and grabbed Greg by the collar of his jacket, "What'd you say fuck face?" 

"Mickey." Ian warned, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Call him a twink one more time and your face will be going through that ugly ass painting." 

Greg shoved him away, "Fuck you, Mickey. You two belong together. He's a controlling asshole and you're just a whipped bitch."

Before Mickey could say anything, Ian grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He continued through the crowd until he reached the long hallway. He found the bathroom and shoved Mickey inside He locked the door behind him. 

It was a huge bathroom but he figured it would be considering they were in a huge fucking house.

"What the fuck, Gallagher?" Mickey asked, but very aware of what was going on.

Ian answered by taking off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. 

"Ian?" 

"Get your clothes off." Ian ordered.

Mickey just shrugged and kicked off his shoes and raced to get his other pieces of clothing off. It was cold in the bathroom and it caused goosebumps to rise on Mickeys skin. The title was cold on his fucking feet but right now he just wanted to be laying on the expensive tile as Ian plowed into him.

Ian took the short steps towards him and wrapped his hand around Mickeys neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the shorter boys. Mickey moaned and reached up to tangle his hands in Ian's messy red hair. Ian's hands moved towards Mickeys hips and pushed him backwards until he hit the sink.

But they didn't stop kissing. They were lip biting, sucking on the others tongue, groaning into each others mouth. Their erections continued to grow as the other ran their hands on their naked skin.  
"On your knees." Ian ordered.

Mickey wasted no time. The tiles hurt but it was worth it once Ian pushed his cock in past his lips. Mickey groaned and closed his eyes instanty. He kept his hands at his sides as he moved his head up and down. He ran his tongue on the bottom of Ian's dick before pulling off. He ran the tip of his tongue over the slit of Ian's dick causing the red head to groan and tighten his grip in Mickeys hair.   
Mickey wrapped his lips around the head before going all the way back down. Ian was big so he hit the back of Mickeys throat, but Mickey couldn't fit him all the way in.

"Shit." Ian groaned, tugging on Mickeys hair, "Feel so fucking good. I'm going to fuck you so good right in this bathroom. Everyone in the party is going to know you're getting my dick up your ass. You're going to moan my name so fucking loud, Mickey."

Groaning, Mickey pulled off and licked his lips, "That a promise?" 

Ian chuckled and got down on his knees so he could kiss Mickey again.

"On your back." He mumbled.

Mickey did as he said and cringed at how cold the floor was but he somehow got comfortable. He spread his legs and wrapped a hand around his dick only to tease the red head who was staring at him with dark eyes.

"Remove your hand."

Mickey listened. 

"I'm going to eat you out until you're squirming on my tongue, Mickey. I know how much you love having my tongue in your ass. Don't you baby?"

Mickey bit his lip then whimpered, "Fucking love it. Get to work!" 

Ian grinned and began placing soft kisses up on the inside of Mickeys right thigh. Mickeys dick was twitching with each kiss.

Before Mickey could say anything, Ian slid his tongue between Mickeys perfect ass. Mickeys hands hit the floor and it stung, but he didn't care. Soft moans left his lips as Ian continued to run his tongue over and over his hole.

Ian lifted Mickeys hips off the ground and pressed the tip of his tongue inside Mickey.

"Shit." Mickey groaned, closing his eyes.

He melted into the pleasure. Ian had a sinful mouth and Mickey loved it. Ian knew how to work his tongue and he always brought Mickey near tears.

"Feels so good, fuck." Mickey moaned, a hand reaching for Ian's hair.

The action caused Ian to start fucking Mickey with his tongue. The dark haired boy shivered, not because of the floor. His cock was throbbing and leaking with the need to cum. But he wasn't going to cum until Ian had his big cock inside him and was fucking him.

"Shit," Mickey panted, "So fucking horny."

Ian groaned and pulled back only to spit and use his tongue to push it inside Mickey opening him up better. As he continued to tongue fuck Mickey, Ian brought two fingers up and slowly began pushing them inside along with his tongue.

Mickey let out a loud cry and both of his hands were now tangled in Ian's hair. He was arching his back and thrusting his hips as Ian's tongue continued to move.

"Shit, fuck, Ian." Mickey moaned.

He was squirming on the hard tile and his ass was clenching around Ian's fingers. He had removed his tongue and ws now fucking Mickey with two fingers. He was pressing into Mickeys prostate causing Mickeys breathing to become heavy, loud pants escaping.

"Fuck, Mickey." Ian groaned, "I need to be inside you like, now." 

He removed his fingers and moved up so he could wrap a hand around his dick and press it against Mickeys ass, "Are you okay?"

Mickey nodded, "Just get in me, bitch."

Ian let out a breathless laugh and pushed inside. His laugh turned into a groan when Mickeys ass instantly clenched around his cock.

"Fuck." Ian spat, hands tightening on Mickeys hips.

"Don't go slow. Just fuck me." Mickey ordered.

So Ian did.

He fucked into Mickey as if it was the last time he ever would. Mickey was cursing, moaning Ian's name and letting out loud sounds of pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mickey cried.

His nails were digging into the tiles. He was used to grabbing onto sheets but fucking in someone elses bathroom was totally worth the pain he was going to have in his knees and back tomorrow. 

"You feel so good, Mick." Ian moaned, balls slapping the back of Mickeys ass, "Could fuck you forever. Don't touch yourself. Want you to cum from just my cock." 

Mickey could only nod. His eyes were closed and he could feel sweat building.

Ian leaned over so he could kiss Mickey. Mickey instantly melted. His hands went to Ian's hair, Ian's hair was now resting on the floor beside Mickeys head. He was pounding into Mickey without a second thought.

"Oh God." Ian moaned.

He tucked his head into Mickeys neck and bit down causing Ian to cry out. Groans were leaving Mickeys mouth every few seconds, the sounds going straight to Ian's balls.

"I'm not going to last long." Ian warned him, his pace losing pattern.

He hit Mickeys prostate causing Mickey to spaz out underneath him his nails dragging down Ian's back.

"I'm not either." Mickey replied, his voice cracking.

"I want you to cum with me." Ian spoke, kissing Mickey.

He continued to thrust straight into Mickeys prostate. Mickey continued to cry out, spaz, and clench tightly around Ian's cock.

"Oh fuck!" Ian shouted, slamming straight into Mickeys prostate.

He held himself there as Mickey cried out and spazzed out. His ass was hugging Ian's cock as his orgasm hit. He came all over his stomach and a little on Ian's, but neither man cared.   
Ian kissed Mickey as he slowly pulled out. They were breathing heavily, sweaty, but neither gave a fuck.

"Are you okay? The floor can't be too comfortable."

Mickey smiled lazily at him, "I'm fine, I promise. One of the best fucks we've had."

Ian smiled back at him.

"You're a hot jealous fuck." Mickey told him.

"Eat me." Ian teased.

"When we get home." Mickey laughed, "Now help me get to my feet." 

His knees were shaking as Ian helped him stand up but he was able to get himself dressed.

"You think they'll say anything?" Mickey asked.

"They'll probably just stare." Ian told him, "But let them. I want them to be jealous that I not only fuck that ass but I eat that ass."

Mickey shoved him playfully,"Shut up. Lets get home." 

They walked out and people were indeed staring at them and whispering. But neither one cared. Mickey reached down and took Ian's hand as they walked out to the car Ian had borrowed from Fiona.  
Once they got home they went to the shower but ended up fucking again. They fell asleep dry and happy on their bed.


End file.
